


Be My Eyes

by HarpforHim



Series: In a Angst-Ridden Galaxy Far, Far Away... Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Blindness, Force Suppressors, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, No. 26, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sensory Deprivation, Temporarily for this fic, Whumptober 2020, no. 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpforHim/pseuds/HarpforHim
Summary: Anakin frowned. "I'm serious, Obi-Wan! How many fingers do you see?""I don't have a concussion, Anakin, I just can't see!"On a diplomatic mission to the planet Odia, Obi-Wan and Anakin are met with an unusual and disturbing request that they are in no position to refuse. For Anakin, the side effects include no more than intense irritation. For Obi-Wan, however, the effects could cost him one of his most important senses.(Or, the author plays on the "Obi-Wan is allergic to many medications" trope.)
Relationships: Not Slash - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: In a Angst-Ridden Galaxy Far, Far Away... Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967068
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	Be My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 24! Sensory Deprivation featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi. ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It was quite possibly the most obscure request Obi-Wan had ever heard—and he'd heard more than his fair share of odd requests.

"You want us to…" He quirked a brow, exchanging a confused look with Anakin. _What?_

The Odaian dignitary nodded at the nearby servants, who held their hands outstretched to the two Jedi. Obi-Wan eyed the syringes resting in their pale palms.

"Please, Master Jedi," the dignitary pressed. "My people will be much more receptive to your negotiations if they have no reason to fear you. The Sith have not been kind to this planet in ages past and we Odaians haven't been able to view the Force in the best light. And what with this war…"

Anakin's voice was thick with barely restrained anger. "We're _not_ Sith. We're peaceful Jedi here to help your planet get what it needs in order to stay in the Republic."

The dignitary raised a brow. "What I've seen of you on the holonet looked anything but peaceful. Please, Masters, there is no danger here. Surely, you will not need the Force to negotiate effectively."

 _ **He has a point there,**_ Obi-Wan mused over their Force bond. He could practically feel his former Padawan's urge to roll his eyes.

_**Yeah… I guess…** _

_**It will be over before you'll even have a chance to complain.** _

Anakin shot him a look. _**Try me.**_

 _ **I'd rather not**_.

Cutting the conversation short before Anakin could make good on his threat, Obi-Wan smiled politely and took a step forward.

"My apologies for the delay," he told their host. "Your request merely took my friend and I off guard for a moment, but complying shouldn't be an issue. The main objective here is to maintain planetary security and future Republic victory." _**We cannot let our personal feelings get in the way.**_

He heard Anakin choke back a scoff. _**Yeah? Tell**_ **him** _ **that.**_

Despite his resolve and miniature speech, Obi-Wan still found it difficult to make himself reach for the Force suppressant.

_Just grab it. Go on… No harm meant, no harm done._

_How about "easier_ _**said** _ _than done?"_

In the end, he forced himself to clamp down on the vile thing, curling his fingers tightly around the syringe before jabbing into his skin.

_That's going to leave a mark…_

_**Well, you didn't have to up and stab yourself.** _

_**For the love of—Just do it, Anakin.** _

With a resigned groan, Anakin followed suit.

The effects of the suppressant were as immediate as they were unpleasant. _Very_ unpleasant. He was completely cut off from the Force, and while it wasn't his lifeline—wasn't _him_ , wasn't what made Obi-Wan Kenobi—it was _a part_ of him, almost like a second heart or mind. Memories of Zigoola flooded his mind in a rush and it was all he could do to ban them from his already heavy mind.

He could live without the Force, he _could_. He _had._ Besides, it wouldn't be for too long.

Still, the gaping hole that spanned within his chest reminded him why he would never willingly choose to go without it. As a Jedi, he certainly didn't rely on the Force like a crutch, but _as_ a _Jedi_ , he had learned how to follow it and make it much a part of him as his others senses; as his mind and soul.

A glance at Anakin told him the younger general wasn't fairing much better—Obi-Wan was simply better at concealing his emotions than his unorthodox Padawan.

"Thank you," the dignitary said with a bob of his head.

Obi-Wan swallowed down his nausea, no doubt a side effect of the suppressant. "We're always happy to cooperate," he said, ignoring Anakin's muttered complaints. "Now, shall we proceed with the negotiations?"

With a sweep of his hand, their host led them into the meeting chamber, where the queen sat with her consorts and the city's governor, along with several other representatives and a smattering of servants.

_Well now, let's get down to business then._

Obi-Wan quickly came to realize that the negotiations would be anything but easy, delving into the murky waters of complexity before he could even begin to pull them back out again. Oh, this was going to be a long couple of days…

About half-way through the day—and what a long day it was, seeing as Odai's rotation consisted of 46 standard hours—the queen called for a break in order that "clearer heads might be obtained."

"Well," Anakin sighed, leaning back in his chair after she'd departed, "she certainly doesn't worry about mincing words, does she?"

"I admit that was a bit… _forward_ ," Obi-Wan agreed, stretching his legs as the remainder of the councilors filed out of the room. "But she _is_ the queen, after all."

"Yeah, well, I wish the _queen_ would hurry things up a bit. I mean really, does she have to question _every_ single strategy we put on the table?"

A shrug was all Obi-Wan found he could give in reply and Anakin proceeded with his tirade as they headed for the exit, hoping to get a bit of fresh air before the next session.

And he was perfectly content to let Anakin drone on if he so desired, which gave him a moment to try to clear his vision. It had begun to blur slightly during the tail end of the session, but Obi-Wan had merely passed it off as another side effect of the suppressant, which was becoming more irritating by the minute.

"And these Force suppressors are getting on my nerves!" Anakin went on. "I mean, I can't even feel you! I mean, I can't… I can't feel _anything._ "

With a pang, Obi-Wan slipped his hand into Anakin's, hoping to lighten his friend's usnease, even for a moment. "Better?"

Anakin flashed a wry, yet secretly grateful grin. "A little, I _guess_."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes… and when they focused back in on the marble halls, he noticed they were a bit dimmer than before. Honestly, was this really the time to conserve energy?

And yet, as they continued along, the lighting continued to darken, much to Obi-Wan's confusion.

"Before we begin the next session," he said, glancing about at the light fixtures, "I want to ask someone about the lighting. How do they expect anyone to find their way around here when the lights keep flickering like that?"

He felt Anakin slow to a stop, but it was the look his former apprentice gave him that sent Obi-Wan's anxiety spiking to the highest levels.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin was staring at him now, studying him. And Force! Why was his face dimming like that? The young man's normally chiseled features were now blurred around the edges, blending with the dark shadows that closed in on his eyes. "The lights here are at maximum brightness. The queen is hard of seeing, remember? She needs the lights."

"Then…" He forced his voice not to shake. "Why are they dimming? Anakin, please tell me you're seeing this too."

"I'm telling you, the lights are still on." Anakin shook his head, tightening his grip on Obi-Wan's hand. "They never changed. They never even flickered."

_No… That can't… That's not possible…_

It took everything in him to continue breathing like a calm, rational person. Because he _was_ a rational person and there was a rational, logical explanation for this. There had to be.

He wouldn't know what he'd do if there wasn't…

"Anakin—" He paused to swallow down a fresh wave of anxiety. "I don't… It's getting darker. You're certain the lights—"

"Are _on_ ," Anakin pressed, barely concealed worry lacing his tone. "All right, tell me what you see."

Almost as soon as Anakin shoved his hand into Obi-Wan's face, the Jedi Master brushed it aside. Anakin frowned. "I'm serious, Obi-Wan! How many fingers do you see?"

"I don't have a concussion, Anakin, I just can't _see!_ "

Admitting it aloud was enough to silence both men where they stood in the middle of the hall.

As his world became dimmer and dimmer, Obi-Wan began running through all the possible explanations, finding none quite adequate enough. He tightened his grip on Anakin, fearing that if he let go even for a minute, the darkness might swallow him whole.

" _Anakin_ ," he breathed as his world continued to go black.

"Hey, I've got you. Just tell me what you can see, okay?"

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as the realization finally dawned on him. "Nothing."

He heard Anakin's stifled gasp, felt the Knight's hand on his face, smelled his minty breath as he hovered close enough to examine Obi-Wan's eyes, but he couldn't _see_ his friend. He could _see_ Anakin's worried expression.

He couldn't see _anything_.

"Anakin, what's happening? What's happening to me?"

"I-I don't know." He sounded worried and it was beginning to frighten Obi-Wan more than he already was. "I don't know. I don't _know_."

"Stop that, will you? You're freaking me out!"

"You're freaking _me_ out!" Anakin's other hand clamped around their already joined ones and the next thing Obi-Wan knew, he was being pulled towards… somewhere. Some place he couldn't _see_. "But we're going to figure this out, okay? There has to be an explanation. There has to be…"

_Yes… Yes, there has to be…_

If he could feel the gentle aura of the Force surrounding him, comforting him, then perhaps he wouldn't have felt such _fear_. But he was a Jedi Master, a High General in the Grand Army of the Republic. He wasn't supposed to feel fear. Confidence… Where was his confidence, for Force Sakes?

Gone with his sight—the sight he feared he might never get back. He'd heard of blind Jedi who used the Force as their eyes, but right now, he didn't _have_ the Force. He felt empty, lost, and utterly helpless stumbling through the halls after Anakin.

_See… Why can't I_ _**see?** _

Anakin was mumbling something, but Obi-Wan wasn't listening—he was concentrating on trying _not_ to panic.

And then it hit him like a blaster bolt to the chest. _The Force suppressant._

_Oh, kriff…_

"Anakin," he choked on, barely recognizing his own voice. " _Anakin_ , the Force suppressant."

Anakin bit out a curse.

"It would make the most sense. Whatever was in there is causing these terrible side effects; this… this temporary blindness." At least, he _hoped_ it was only temporary…

"What? You think it's because you're allergic to so many types of medicine?"

"Well," Obi-Wan replied, crinkling his nose, "you don't have to say it like _that._ "

"Well, gee, Master," Anakin amended in a voice that mocked cheer, "it's a good thing you're allergic to _so_ many medications!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, an unsettling motion when done in the dark.

"Don't worry," Anakin promised, "we'll find that vaping dignitary and make him fix this. And we _will_ fix this."

A nod was all Obi-Wan could manage.

"Kriffing barve probably did it on purpose."

"No, Anakin, they didn't. You know they didn't. Now, hush up before someone hears you and you complicate this whole matter more than it already is."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't still _think_ it."

_Impossible boy._

Obi-Wan found himself clutching tighter to Anakin. It felt as though he was floating through the air, through a dark void he couldn't navigate on his own.

"I'm not gonna let go," Anakin said with the fierce loyalty that had never failed to reassure Obi-Wan. "I've got you. We're going to fix this. I _promise_."

_You will be a Jedi. I_ _**promise…** _

Blinking back the distant memory, Obi-Wan nodded, fully trusting in Anakin to keep his word as a young Obi-Wan had all those years ago.

"I promise, we're going to fix this."

While he couldn't find the faith within himself to make such a confident declaration, he found it in Anakin, as he always had in the past.

_I_ _**promise…** _

And that was enough.


End file.
